chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Simon Hathaway
Simon Douglas Hathaway is a character used by Lowri in the future of World 11: Villains. He will be the seventh and youngest adoptive child of Elle and Lilly Hathaway, as well as the younger twin brother of Aydan Hathaway. He will possess the abilities of Heat Vision, State Manipulation and Dimension Hopping. Appearance Simon will be quite different in appearance to his twin brother Aydan. While Aydan will have blond hair and dark brown eyes, Simon's eyes will be dark green and he will have thick, dark brown hair. This, and the fact that they are both adopted, will often lead people to assume incorrectly that they are not related by blood. Simon will originally have the same remarkably pale skin tone as Aydan, but he will tan much more easily as he ages. He will always be slim in build. Abilities Simon's first ability will be Heat Vision. This ability will enable him to project fire and heated air from his eyes. He will be able to control the emission and will consciously choose whether to produce fire, heat or a combination of both. He will activate the ability by heavily closing his eyes then opening them again. The fire and heat will never harm Simon's eyes or face when produced, but he will not prove immune to them if they were deflected back at him. He will also temporarily lose his vision when he uses the ability. This means that he has to aim before activating it. His second ability will be State Manipulation. Simon will be able to manipulate the state of matter, meaning that he could transform materials into solid, liquid or gas. It won't matter what the material's original or natural state is. Any transformation will be possible, and it will not require any presence or absence of heat. It won't remove any energy from the body either. Simon could also use the ability on his own body, enabling him to mimic different physical states. His third ability will be Dimension Hopping. This will enable Simon to hop between other dimensions. The ability's use will appear like a swirl of blackness which will draw him in and then will deposit him in an alternate timeline. He could thus to travel to alternate universes and will sometimes be able to bring objects and people back through with him. He could search through various different timelines for information and to find the people he needs. Family & Relationships *Adoptive mothers - Elle and Lilly Hathaway *Older adoptive brothers - Jason, Edward and Riley Hathaway *Older adoptive sisters - Valerie, Amber and Noelle Hathaway *Older twin brother - Aydan Hathaway History & Future Etymology Simon is a Hebrew name which means "listener". His middle name, Douglas, is a Gaelic name which means "dark water" or "dark river". His adoptive surname, Hathaway, is an English name which refers to a person who lived by a path across a heath. This name was chosen as the family surname instead of Parkman so that his older adoptive brother Jason would feel a full part of the family. Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Future Characters